BlossomClan Challenges
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: These are my challenges for BlossomClan.


This is Challenge #1 for BlossomClan!

**Title:** I Don't Want to be Here

**Summary:** I'm too lazy to do a summary. -_-

* * *

I crouched as low as I could get, trying to disappear. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be in the nursery, curled up in my nest like I should be. But I wasn't. I was here in the forest, afraid. I had been thrown out of ShadowClan for a crime that I didn't commit, it wasn't anything bad. I was thrown out of my Clan for simply being born. My mother was in ShadowClan while my father was in WindClan, I wasn't even given a chance to prove my loyalty to ShadowClan, Tigerstar banned me. Before he banned me, he made me watch as he made my mother suffer for her mistake. He tortured until she was dead. I hated Tigerstar, if I knew any battle moves and if I ever came across him in a battle I would kill him. I would make him suffer like he made my mother. I didn't know my father, so I couldn't go to his Clan. I had been wandering the forest for half a moon, I was barely alive. I had been living off small scraps of mice and what little water I could drink from the stream in RiverClan territory. What's worse, a battle was raging around me. I could make out my old Clan mates in the swarm of cats, I recognised their scents from the border lines, some of their scents were different. _They must be rogues and loners. _I felt a sharp pain as I was knocked off my paws. I could taste the dirt in my mouth. I turned to see my attacker, a large gray tom with scars along his pelt. He had a huge gash on his side. He snarled at me, his pale green eyes flaring. _He must think I'm an apprentice! _I'm supposed to be an apprentice, I'm six moons old but I was cast out before my apprentice ceremony. I tried to squirm away but the tom blocked my path. I flinched as I waited for him to hit me again but he just stared at me in wonder.

"You aren't fighting back, like the other apprentices." He frowned, his eyes still locked onto me.

"I'm not an apprentice." I hissed. _This is an opportunity to run! _I bolted around him and over a big rock, a ginger tom was waiting.

"Jewelkit?" He asked in wonder. _He smells like ShadowClan! I remember him, he was always visiting the nursery! _I was about to reply when he was knocked over by a gray tom, like the other one, he had large gashes and battle scars.

"Jewelkit, run!" He hissed, scratching his attacker. He didn't have to tell me twice, I ran. I could hear one, maybe even two cats crashing through the forest after me but I didn't look back. I kept running, trying to get away from the battle. I remembered something Tigerstar mentioned once, about a cat named Scourge. He said he led a group of cats who called themselves BloodClan. That must be who the Clan cats are fighting, oddly enough I didn't see Tigerstar in the battle. _That coward, he must be hiding!_ I smiled at the thought of the great ShadowClan leader cowering in the forest. _What am I doing? I'm cowering in the forest too, I'm no better than he is. _I thought. _No, I haven't had any training. I'm only a kit. A kit who once had a beautiful, shiny calico pelt and bright shining blue eyes. But I don't anymore, thanks to him. My beautiful, shiny pelt is now knotted and matted in leafs. My bright shining eyes no longer shine, now they are just filled with hatred for ShadowClan. No, not ShadowClan. For Tigerstar. _I began slowing down without noticing and I could hear the breathing of my pursuer. I turned to see a calico tom with blue eyes, staring at me. Something about him felt safe, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I knew I could trust him.

"You're Honeylily's kit, aren't you?" he asked, his blue eyes shining in hope.

"I _was _Honeylily's kit." I corrected him.

"I'm Runningleap of WindClan." He purred. My heart pounded, I knew why felt that I could trust him. Why I knew he wouldn't hurt him. Why I felt I was safe.

"I'm Jewelkit." I purred, smiling at him.

"I know." He smiled back. My smile faded. Something pricked my pelt, I realised I was feeling hatred towards him. _But for what? _I already know the answer. It was _his_ fault I was born. _His _fault I was born half-Clan. _His _fault I was banned from the Clan I loved. My excitement to meeting my father had vanished and was now replaced with hatred for Runningleap. _If he knows who I am, than why didn't he ever bother to get to know me before? _The more I thought about him the more my hatred built up. I ran. I couldn't stand being there with him. I didn't care that there was a battle raging on, I hated him. I found myself back at the battle, I could see the bloody pelts of the warriors fighting. Tigerstar was still not among them but I didn't care. I turned back to see Runningleap coming after me, his eyes wide in fright. _He's afraid of me getting hurt. _But I'm already hurt, inside. I'm hurt that I was never given a chance to prove that I wanted nothing to do with my father and his Clan. I never got a chance to fight along-side ShadowClan. I leapt off the rock and in between two fighting cats. Before Runningleap or anyone else could do anything one of cats slashed me with a killing blow, meant for their opponent, not me. But I didn't care, I got what I wanted. I wasn't there anymore.


End file.
